Finding True Love
by DarkShadowKitsune
Summary: Hakkai seems to be use to Gojyo going out to pick up a chick for the night but when he develops feelings towards Gojyo is he really? yaoi later on in the next chapters. ABANDONED & CURRENTLY BEING REWORKED AGAIN!
1. Hakkai admits his secret to Aya

Finding True Love

Summary: Hakkai seems to be use to Gojyo going out to pick up a chick for the night but when he develops feelings towards Gojyois he really? (yaoi later on in the next chapters.)

Chapter One: Hakkai admits his secret to Aya

Hakkai was sitting at the dining table reading one of his many books when suddenly he heard the clock chime nine then a set of footsteps making their way towards the kitchen.

"Well I'm going out don't wait up." Gojyo said said as he came in to give his friend a heads up about his departure.

"Off to find yet another woman you can have fun with tonight I presume?" Hakkai asked with a laugh.

Gojyo smirked as he lit up one of his Hi-Lite cigarette "I was gonna play for keeps at the bar and maybe pick up a chick for the night." He said then waved at Hakkai "See ya Kai

And with that Gojyo was gone. Hakkai's smile disappear and was now replaced with a frown. For many months since living with Gojyo he had developed an attraction towards the crimson haired kappa. Ever since he took him in he became good friends with Gojyo and was able to talk to him about everything even his horrible past life as Cho Gonou. But the only thing he couldn't bring himself to tell was his feelings towards him. In fact he couldn't stand the fact that Gojyo went out every night to get laid by women he just met.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking at the door. 'Who would be visiting at this hour?' he thought to himself as he got up to answer the door.

"COME ON HAKKAI OPEN UP I'M FRIGGIN STRAVING TO DEATH!" Goku yelled as he banged on the door causing some people to turn on their lights to see what all the noise was about.

"Goku will you knock it off you'll wake the whole goddamn neighborhood and beside you just ate for Pete's sake!" a female voice yelled at the hyper boy who wouldn't shut up.

"But I'm hungry." He said as he slid down the door too hungry to continue knocking

Hakkai laughed as he opened the door, "Hey Goku how's it…huh? He noticed that Goku wasn't in front of him but the heard noises in the kitchen so he looked back to find Goku raiding his fridge. He laughed that the sight of Goku then turned back towards the door to come face to face with a girl close to Goku's age with dark brown eye close to black and long black hair.

"Well it's nice to see you again Aya." he said with a smile

"Likewise Hakkai" she said returning the smile as she walk in towards the kitchen and sat at the table.

"By the way why isn't Sanzo here?" he asked as he went to sit across from Aya.

"Oh I know Sanzo had some important priest business to take care of so he sent me with Aya." Goku said as if that were the real reason why the high priest wasn't there then continued to eat the food he found.

Aya laughed at the boy's reason and whispered to Hakkai "To him it may be that but actually the real reason was Goku was being such a pest that Sanzo practically forced me to take Goku off his hands for a few hours."

"By the way, where's that perverted bastard Gojyo at? She asked jokingly

"Oh he's out on the town trying yet again to get laid," Hakkai said as he set a cup in front of Aya with tea in it.

"Should've known' she said knowingly as she took a sip of her tea.

"So why are you out so late?" he asked as he just played around with the tea bag string.

"Well, I came hear to see you it's been awhile since sat and really talked and beside Goku kept nagging me to take him to see you." She said with laugh.

"I see" he said as he looked down at his tea.

Aya was another person I could talk to whenever Gojyo wasn't around I'd go visit her. Before she used to live with Gojyo and I since we took her in when we found her all bloody up in the woods one night when were on our way home from grocery shopping. You could say we're alike in some ways. Aya had a sister who was sacrificed to a powerful fox demon who was the king of all foxes she tried to save her but was too late when she saw her sister got eaten. But she has suffered more than one death of a loved one she had also lost her brother who had the same fate only he sacrifice himself to save Aya from getting hurt. Out of revenge she killed the fox demon. But an untold legend said that if you were to kill the demon you would transform into the demon and so that night that legend came true. As punishment for her act of justice she's now branded with a scar to remind her of that night and now has to wear cross like pendant to suppress demon form within her. So we both have to deal with the pain of our bloody past and carry the scars.

FLASHBACK:

"So your brother actually died trying to protect you? Hakkai asked listening to Aya's memory

"Yes which is why I don't want to die like that I would never sacrifice myself at least not without a fight." She said in serious tone in her voice.

Hakkai gave her a look of sympathy

END FLASHBACK

"Hakkai…Hakkai?" Aya asked as she shook him

"Huh what?" he stammered as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Aya was about to say something when a grumbling sound caught her attention.

"I'm…still hungry!" Goku whined as he collapsed on the table.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU EAT ME OUT OF HOME, THEN YOU GO AND EAT ALL OF HAKKAI'S FOOD AND YOU'RE STILL HUNGRY?" Aya yelled

A stomach growled was all Aya got for a response

Hakkai laughed as he got up and went to the stove, "How about I cook you something Goku?"

Goku eyes sparkled "REALLY HAKKAI! THAANK YOU!

Aya sighed "Here I know what I can cook Hakkai do you have rice, milk, and some chocolate so I make it? She asked

"Fortunately I do" he said as he handed her the ingredients

"Thanks" she said as she took the ingredients and started to prepare the meal.

About twenty minutes they were all sitting at the table enjoying the rice pudding Aya had prepared for them. "OH MAN AYA THIS IS GOOD WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO COOK SO GOOD!" Goku asked as he continued to gobble down the food. Aya laughed as she ate another spoonful "Well I learn how to cook from my mom but I learn to cook even better from Hakkai back when I lived with him." Hakkai smiled at the compliment as he stood to clear the table and thought as he started washing the dishes, 'I think could trust Aya to tell her about my feelings towards Gojyo.'

Hakkai sighed when suddenly he came face to face with Aya, "Ahhh Aya you scared me half to death!"

Aya blinked in surprise, "Whoa that's my line anyways you're hiding something." She continued in a serious voice

Hakkai could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as he said curtly, "I am not" but then he thought 'Damn she's good' and looked down looking for anything to keep his mind occupied.

"Hakkai you can tell me anything I'm here for you just trust me." She said in a reassuring tone hoping that Hakkai would tell her what's wrong.

Hakkai looked at her and sighed, "I guess I can't hide anything from you now can I?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" she said in knowing tone.

Hakkai laughed and sat down, "Well I'll tell you but you got to promise not to tell any especially Gojyo."

"So this has to do with Gojyo okay I promise I won't tell another living soul." She said as she put a hand on her heart.

"Yes and I'm glad you're here actually I was going to tell since I can trust you." He stated

"Go on" Aya encouraged Hakkai to continue.

Hakkai took a deep breath, "Aya I'm in love with Gojyo but I haven't had the courage to tell him how I feel about him or how he always go out every night getting laid by some whore he just met."

Aya went wide-eyed as she just heard her best friend just said that he was actually _in love_ with Gojyo. "Oh man so whenever Gojyo goes into some random girl's house you get all jealous I mean…whoa" she continued still trying to grip the news.

Hakkai just nodded

Aya was still staring wide eyed at the table but then she smiled a smile that meant she had an idea "Hey Hakkai I think I could help you confess your feelings towards Gojyo."

Hakkai looked at her with a puzzled look "Really?"

Aya continued still smiling, "I think I have a plan but it requires you."

Hakkai suddenly smiles, "I'll do whatever you say as long as I can get this secret out in the open."

Aya smiled as she looked towards a sleeping Goku on the couch and thought, 'And it also requires you and Sanzo.'

TO BE CONTINUED….

Yay my first GojyoxHakkai fic I hope everybody likes it. By the way in this story Aya is just another character who is suppose to be the one who gets Hakkai to admit his feelings towards Gojyo. In the next chapter Aya reveals her plans to Hakkai and the others that requires Sanzo to become the unthinkable. When Aya sets Gojyo up with a girl Gojyo brings her home to have some fun but when she goes as far as to insult Hakkai he decide to leave but is stop by Gojyo. Hakkai will finally admit his feelings towards Gojyo but will he return his feelings. Wait why is Sanzo a girl and what exactly does Aya's plan have in store for them. Find out in the next chapter when "Feelings are Finally Revealed"


	2. Feelings Finally Revealed

FEELINGS FINALLY REVEALED

Summary: Aya finally reveals her plan to Sanzo and Goku that requires them both. Aya sets Gojyo up with a girl but when she goes too far and goes and insults Hakkai. Hakkai takes off but is stop by Gojyo. Hakkai will finally reveal to Gojyo his feelings towards him but will Gojyo return his feelings. Wait why is Sanzo a girl, is someone trying to sabotage Aya's plan,and just what does Aya have in store for our boys. Find out in the next chapter of Finding True Love: Feelings Finally Revealed.

Chapter Two: Feelings Finally Revealed

It was early morning; Hakkai and Gojyo were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast that Hakkai had prepared for them.

"Man, Hakkai you sure know how to cook!" he complimented as he ate more of his breakfast.

"Thanks for the compliment Gojyo," he laughed as he ate more of his eggs.

A sudden knocking interrupted their meal but cease as the door flew open and in came a really perky Aya who apparently forgot to get dress to go out since she was wearing just a light blue fleece pajama pants and a long white T-shirt and black sandals. Then came in Goku who was whining for none other then food followed by a pissed off Sanzo.

"GOOD MORNING!" Aya yelled as she came into the kitchen and sat beside Hakkai.

"I'm so… hungry!" Goku whined as he collapse in a chair next to Gojyo.

Gojyo got up and hit him over the head with his fist as he yelled at the boy, "CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING BESIDE FOOD YOU STUPID MONKEY!"

Goku got up and glared at Gojyo as he said through gritted teeth, "That was so unnecessary and don't call me a monkey you stupid red cockroach!"

Gojyo glared at him and got up and grab the boy's shirt, "Oh that's original when'd your itty bitty monkey brain come up with that one huh!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled as he pulled out his trusty fan and smack the two bickering guys. "I have a big enough headache dealing with these two and I don't need any shit from you two GOT IT!" he continued as he rubbed his temples.

"Yes sir your holiness," Gojyo said sarcastically as he rubbed the sore spot on his head ignoring the death glare he was getting from Sanzo.

"Hey Sanzo I'm hun…" Goku said but was cut off when a paper fan made contact with his already sore head.

"CAN IT YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Sanzo yelled as he smacked the boy again.

"That hurt," Goku said as he sat there rubbing his head.

Aya looked over and saw a piece of bacon on Gojyo's plate and at that moment her stomach grumble. She forgot to eat breakfast because she woke up late and had to rush over to Hakkai not only to meet Sanzo and Goku there but to also tell them about her plan but did she reall wake up late by accident.

She looked over at Gojyo to find him busy arguing with Goku so she use that moment to steal it and started chewing on it. "Finally some food!"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL THAT'S MINE!" Gojyo yelled as he saw his empty plate and his bacon in Aya's mouth.

"If you can't keep track of your shit then it'll get stolen so tough shit," Aya said as she continued to eat the bacon.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me so early in the morning?" He asked irritably holding a fist up.

"Hmph no thanks," she said as she turned toward the window.

"What's wrong? Too tired to fight didn't get enough beauty sleep not that you have any beauty." Gojyo said sarcastically seeing Aya's eye twitched knowing that he struck a nerve.

Aya was starting to get ticked off when she suddenly got up to stand in front of Gojyo almost knocking over the chair.

"Oh dear I sense a fight." Hakkai said as he saw the two glaring daggers at one another.

Goku and Sanzo looked at them with interest. Aya was the only one who would actually fight Gojyo and was brave enough to go up against someone half her size since she was about a few inches taller than Goku. Gojyo actually had enough balls to actually punch Aya since there was a rule in life for guys that said not to hit females.

"First of all I ain't never too tired to kick your ass so bring it on you no good perverted bastard!" she yelled at Gojyo who started to look really pissed off.

"THAT'S IT!" Gojyo yelled as he punched Aya in her side.

As Aya recovered from the hit she punched Gojyo in the head with equal force. Pretty soon they were both at each other throats yelling and pulling each others hair almost to the point where they were about to pull out their weapons until Hakkai got in between them and calmly stop the two fighters.

"Please calm down you two sound like a married couple only you guys were about to murder each other and I'm not in the mood to see blood shed. "He said as he started clearing the table.

He noticed them glaring at him but all he did was smile.

"All for a piece of bacon how pathetic," Sanzo said as lit up one of his Marlboro cigarettes.

Once things calmed down from the fight Hakkai was the first one to speak, "So you guys what brings you here?" He asked as he set a plate in front of Goku who as soon as he saw it started gobbling the food down and another in front of Aya and sat down next to Gojyo.

"We just thought we come by and visit beside we needed to talk to you about something." Sanzo started to explain.

"Really about what?" Gojyo asked

At that moment Aya got up and walked over to the sink and put her dish in it then turned towards Hakkai "I need to changemind if I use your bathroom?" she asked as she picked up her backpack.

"Sure go ahead you know where the bathroom." Hakkai said as he leaned his head towards a hallway.

As she left Gojyo got up, "Well if you don't mind I'm going out for a while see ya." He said as he walked off waving.

Hakkai and Sanzo nodded. As Aya heard the door slam she walked passed the bathroom and walked into Hakkai and Gojyo's room being careful not to make a sound as she walked towards the nightstand setting her backpack on top, opening it and going through it. After a minute of searching she pulled out a small bottle and placed it inside the nightstand.

"You two might need it after my plan goes through." she said to herself as she picked up her backpack and left the room going to the bathroom with a satisfied smile on her face.

After ten minutes, Aya came out of the bathroom wearing some baggy blue jeans held up by a black belt with it hanging loosely, a black T-shirt cover by a blue denim jacket with some black boots. She walked into the kitchen to find Sanzo and Hakkai talking and Goku stuffing his face as she sat down.

"So you have something to tell us Aya?" Sanzo asked as she looked at her.

Aya nodded as she started to speak, "Yes, as Hakkai probably mention to you that he has feelings towards Gojyo I have a plan to make Gojyo realize Hakkai's feelings towards him."

Sanzo was about to speak but was interrupted by Goku, "Why don't you just let Gojyo realize it on his own?"

"Because monkey boy Gojyo has shit for brain and can't realize it himself." Sanzo said irritably.

"Anyway getting back to my plan Goku and I will go into town and get some info out of Gojyo to see if he has some feelings towards Hakkai then afterwards we'll set him up with a girl then she'll tell him to take her back here this where Hakkai will come in. She'll do something to really hurt Hakkai and he'll leave and knowing Gojyo he'll chase after Hakkai and comfort him that's where he'll admit his feelings." Aya explained as the other listened.

"So who is going to play the girl?" Sanzo asked as the other two looked over at her.

Aya smiled as she held up one finger and pointed at Sanzo, "Why you are Sanzo."

"WHAT!" Sanzo screamed as he got up almost making the chair almost fall over.

"TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!" Sanzo continued to scream as Hakkai and Goku continued to laugh holding on to each other for support to keep from falling out of their chair.

Sanzo calmed down a bit but was still fuming, "Why can't you get a real girl to do your dirty work?" he asked irritably as he lit a cigarette and took a puff of it.

"Think about it Sanzo if I did use a real girl would she be able to insult Hakkai?" she asked coolly. She continued, "I mean come on Hakkai's a handsome guy and no girl would even think about insulting him so that why we need you to do it."

Goku had to catch his breath for laughing so much and said still struggling to stop, "Actually she has a good point and beside I think you'd look good as a woman Sanzo."

Sanzo pointed his gun at Goku and said through gritted teeth, "Wanna say that again you stupid monkey?"

Goku laughed nervously as he said in a shaky voice, "I don't think so ha ha!"

Hakkai look over to Aya and asked in a concerned voice, "How are you going to make Sanzo feminine enough to fool Gojyo?"

"Oh I'm not going to make Sanzo look feminine Hakkai I'm going to actually make him into a real woman." she said with an evil grin.

Hakkai looked shocked as he continued, "You mean you're going to give him umm you know but how can you?"

Aya nodded, "That's right don't you remember I'm a fox-demon now I have the power to fool people and transform people so don't worry about Sanzo leave everything to me."

Hakkai looked uncertain.

Later on in the day...

Gojyo was sitting in the bar looking around to see if any women meet his standards but when he recognized two familiar faces he tried to hide himself but it was too late.

"Hey Gojyo!" Aya said as she smacked his back.

"What the hell are you and that thing doing here," he asked irritably as he pointed at Goku. Are you guys trying to ruin my day and my chances at picking up a chick?" he asked irritably

"Calm down I just wanted to apologize for what happened this morning so I'm sorry." Aya said with a genuine look of sympathy on her face.

Gojyo only reply was a 'hmph' as he turned away from her and looked out the window to see Hakkai walk by with a bag of grocery he got a soft look in his crimson eyes and smiled. He turned back to face Aya only to find her two inches away from his face.

"AHH WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!" he yelled as he tried to stop himself from falling of the stool.

"It's a habit I guess anyway why were you smiling like that when you saw Hakkai walk by hmm? Aya said already knowing the answer.

"What he's my best friend I can't smile when I see a good friend of mine damn." Gojyo said irritably but then lower his voice "But lately I've been feeling..."

"What did you say Gojyo?" She asked as she tried to keep Goku from eating somebody's food.

"Huh oh nothing." Gojyo said as he took a drink of his beer.

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET TIED INTO THIS!" Sanzo screamed as he stood in an alley way dressed in the outfit Aya gave him to wherewith Hakkai still holding on to the grocery.

"Now now Sanzo it'll be over remember what Aya promised you?" Hakkai said with a smile.

FLASHBACK FROM EARLIER...

I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! CHANGE ME BACK INTO A MAN!" Sanzo yelled in high pitched feminine voice.

"Aww you look good as a woman if you like I'll make it permanent," Aya said with a sly smile.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU NOW CHANGE ME BACK! Sanzo continued to scream.

"NO I NEED YOU TO DO THIS FOR ME I PROMISE YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO DO ANYTHING ELSE and I'll um um LET YOU USE ME FOR TAGET PRACTICE!" Aya begged as she got on her knees.

"Really?" Sanzo smirked as he pulled back his gun.

'Shit why'd I go and say that!' she thought as she mentally kicked her self in the head.

She sighed and looked down as she nodded, "Yes I will"

Hakkai looked wide-eyed at Aya and thought, 'She would actually risk getting shot by Sanzo gun just to help me out she really is a true friend.'

Hakkai spoke, "Beside Sanzo I don't think Gojyo would recognize you since you're a woman."

Sanzo only replied, "Ch"

"Alright then shall we go Sanzo I mean Sandra hehe?" Aya asked jokingly

Sanzo glared at Aya as he walked out followed by Hakkai but he stopped and stood in front of Aya.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hakkai said in a worried tone.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head just leave it all to me." she said with a wink then went off to find Gojyo dragging Goku out of the kitchen.

Hakkai just smiled as he went off to go get some grocery.

END FLASHBACK

Aya looked out the window to find Sanzo walking towards the bar and smiled as she turned towards Gojyo who was still looking for a woman. "Say Gojyo I'm truly sorry about what happened this morning."

"Forget about we always fight like that." Gojyo said still looking for the lucky woman.

"No I feel I should do something for you so I'll set you up with a girl I know." Aya said trying to lure Gojyo into taking her bait.

"Really?" Gojyo asked now interested in Aya's offer.

"You see I have a friend who would love to come home with you and get a peek of your big man her name's Sandra she has long blond hair and dark blue eyes and she'll be here any minute." As if on cue the door open and in came a woman with long blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress that came to just above her knees with some black high heeled sandals.

"Am I interrupting something Aya?" she said as she sat down next to Aya.

"Not at all in fact I was just talking about you Gojyo meet Sandra." Aya said as Sandra sat next to her.

"Hey beautiful," Gojyo said turning on the charm to woo her.

"Anyway I have to go help Hakkai so I'll see you whenever." Aya said as she waved at them "I'll just leave you guys alone COME ON GOKU!" she continued as she pulled Goku away from the counter and walked out of the bar but little did she know she was being followed.

Aya sensed someone was following her so she stopped and turned to Goku, "Goku, you go on to Hakkai alone I'll meet up with you later I have to uh pick up something."

Goku could also sense it but he decided to let her take care of it and nodded, "Alright I'll see you there." he said as he ran off towards Hakkai's house waving.

Aya started looking around as she kept on walking but was too slow to react when she suddenly felt a hand clamp over her mouth and was suddenly pulled into a dark alley.

"Now you listen to me I know about your plans to bring Hakkai and Gojyo together and I'm going to stop it you know why?" a female voice asked in a cool voice.

All Aya did was glare at the dark figure as she thought, 'Who is this psychotic bitch and how did she know Hakkai?'

The female person continued, "Because my dear I love Hakkai and he belongs to me and I'll do any it takes to keep him to myself."

Aya eye started twitching as she listened to the woman she was starting to get ticked off then she bit the woman's hand she free herself from the woman's grasp.

The woman screamed as she tried to grab Aya's jacket but Aya was too fast so she ended up being pinned to the wall with her hand over her mouth to silence any protest.

"Now you listen to me you're the kind of people I hate the most the ones that get in my way and I promise you I will go through with my plans and if you get in my way again then," she said as she revealed a knife and held it up to the woman's neck then continued, "I won't hesitate to kill you."

The woman only glared as Aya continued, "We'll see who comes out on top." Then she let go of the woman and walked off to go to Hakkai's house.

The woman watched as Aya walked off and said to herself, "We shall see."

Aya entered inside Hakkai's house still a little pissed off from the attack from earlier. As she walked in she noticed that only Goku was in the kitchen.

"Where's Hakkai Goku?" she asked as she sat down listening as she heard a faint sound of running water but then it grew louder.

"He's taking a shower he said that he'll start on dinner after he gets out." Goku said while looking through the fridge for food to eat.

"But why does it sounds so loud the bathroom's down the hallway?" she asked herself then looked outside to see it was raining outside. 'Damn it's raining surely enough it'll bring back bad memories for Hakkai,' she thought as she pulled out a pair of headphones along with her CD player and started listening to it as she watched Goku to make sure he doesn't go near the food Hakkai's going to prepare.

After 10 minutes it was now 6:50 in the evening Aya was multi-tasking listening to music, reading a book, and watching Goku who was just sitting across from her gobbling down some meat buns he found. She looked up to find Hakkai at the kitchen door dressed in some black pants and a white T-shirt still drying his hair.

"It's about time Hakkai I was getting lonely." she said with a slight pout.

"Don't you have Goku with you?" he asked with a smile as he put the towel around his neck and turned on the stove.

"Yeah right Goku's in his own little world by the way I ran into a psycho earlier on my way over." Aya said as she got up and went to the fridge to get the pack of meat she was suppose to cut up then went back to the counter to start chopping it up while Hakkai cut up some vegetables.

Hakkai looked up and stopped cutting the vegetables and looked at Aya who was glaring at the meat as she was cutting it looking as if she restraining her from going beserk and start crazily chop up anything in her way.

"What's she look like?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Well she had short brown hair up to her shoulder almost your height and I think some light brown eyes but she was sure easy to pin to the wall." Aya said with a laugh.

"Oh her I know her that's Tami she's has sort of a crush on me but she's a little on the insane side if you ask me." he said while he returned to cutting up the vegetables.

"I see." Aya said then she smiled the smile that meant she had an idea but she decided to keep it to herself since she came up with a way to deal with Tami later then continued cutting the meat until she was finished 5 minutes later.

As they started cooking Goku came up beside Aya and asked curiously, "What are you guys cooking it's smells tasty."

"Something I learned when I was younger." Aya responded as she cooked the meet then later add the vegetable then whisper to Goku with a wink, "Also something for Hakkai to serve to Gojyo."

Suddenly the door flew open and Gojyo came running along with Sandra both soaked from the rain.

Aya turned around screamed a fake scream when she saw Gojyo, "OH GOD IT'S AN UGLY WATER MONSTER oh wait it's just Gojyo." she said as she laughed then went to put the food on plates leaving Gojyo fuming and Hakkai, Goku, and even Sandra laughing.

"BITE ME YOU STUPID BITCH!" Gojyo said angrily.

"Ew no thank you." Aya replied as she set a plate in front of Goku.

Gojyo noticed Hakkai hadn't said anything since he got back but didn't think nothing of it.

"Well I'm going upstairs Sandra want to join me?" he asked with a sly smile as he put a hand on her waist.

Aya and Goku saw Hakkai tense up as he was setting up more plates to put on the table. Sandra noticed it too then said, "Maybe your friend would like to join us." she said in a cool voice.

Aya, Goku, and Sanzo(AN: Remember Sanzo is still a woman)knew this was all apart of the plan but it looked like Hakkai was taking it seriously or is just a really great actor.

"No thank you." Hakkai replied in a serious tone glaring at Sandra as he set a plate down for Aya and Gojyo.

"What the hell's a matter with you are you gay or something?" she asked in an irritated tone as she saw Hakkai look at her in surprise.

All four of them look surprised and fell silent as Sandra smiled. Hakkai not being able to take the silence anymore said quietly almost a whisper, "I've get out of here." and with that Hakkai was gone. Gojyo awoke from the silence and glared at her and screamed at her.

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIM!" Gojyo said as Sandra face faltered and the rest stayed quiet.

"Gojyo I didn't mean to..." Sandra tried to explain but was cut off by Gojyo.

"Get out!" Gojyo said through gritted teeth as he pointed toward the door.

As soon as she left Gojyo ran out to find Hakkai leaving Aya and Goku alone. As soon as Gojyo was gone Sandra came back inside the house and walked up to Aya.

"Nice work Sanzo but you could've been a little more gentle." Aya said with a wink.

"Ch whatever I did what you told me now change me back." Sanzo said irritated.

Aya sighed, "Fine Goku got get Sanzo's clothes and a towel."

As Goku went to get Sanzo fresh pair of clothes and a towel, Aya chanted a little spell and snapped her fingers returning Sanzo back to his normal self.

Gojyo ran down through the town looking for Hakkai. Nobody was out since it was dark and raining and he was getting drenched but he didn't care he wanted to find Hakkai. After 20 minutes of searching he found Hakkai sitting on a bench under a tree drenched and shivering so he ran over there.

"Oi Hakkai?" Gojyo said softly as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Gojyo what are you doing out here?" Hakkai asked as he stood up in front of him.

"Looking for you of course listen I'm sorry about that bitch I didn't know she would do something like that so I kicked her to the curb." Gojyo said in an apologetic tone.

Hakkai looked down and said quietly, "It was all an act Gojyo."

"What!" Gojyo replied surprised as he looked at Hakkai who was avoiding his eyes.

"It was apart of a plan to help me to tell you something." Hakkai said quietly as he continued looking down.

Gojyo stepped back and looked at his friend. He looked so lonely standing there as the rain poured down over them. He looked almost the same way as the night he had found him.

Hakkai slowly looked up into those crimson eyes as he struggled to the tell the man he secretly yearned for his feelings,"Gojyo I...love you."

Gojyo didn't know whatto say when he just heard his best friend Hakkai just tell him that he loves him.

Hakkai frowned when he didn't get a response and thought, 'God he must hate me for saying that I just know he won't return my feelings.' but all his thoughts just disappeared when he felt a warm hand on hischeek.

He looked up to see Gojyo with asoft lookin his eyes then he placed his warm lips on Hakkai's soft one. They stood there in the rain locked in a passionate kiss when they broke freefrom each others lips they smiled.

"Come on Hakkai let's get home." Gojyo said with a hint of lust in his voice.

Hakkai just smiled asthey went home.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Okay I'm finally finished with the second chapter YAY:throws confetti: I promised the next chapter will have yoai in it. I'm working asfastas I can to finish it. So here's a preview of the nextand final chapter called "The Night of Passion" In this chapter Hakkai just revealed his feelings towards Gojyo and Gojyo has the same feelings towards him. As Hakkai and Gojyo become 'closer' Aya has gone to take care of Tami the pyscho who wants Hakkai to herself. Join the Sanzo party and Aya in the final chapter of Finding True Love called "The Night of Passion." Read and find out!( Please review I hope it's better than my first chapter.)


	3. An Urgent Note To All Readers of The Fic

An Urgent Note To All

This story is going to be taken down by me for editing and more detailing…So as of now this story has been put on hiatus so as I can finish working out some of the kinks and add more detail…I truly apologize for this inconvenience but I will surely try to finish this before the month is out…So be a little more patience….In the mean time I'll try and post some other stories…

Once again I apologize…

Saiya

(DarkShadowKitsune)


End file.
